Antología
by Tsukimine Watanabe
Summary: Una serie de historias autoconclusivas de los merodeadores. ¿Quienes? Todos con todos pero no al mismo tiempo XD... CAP2 Subido
1. La decisión

¡Mi primer fic de los merodeadores! o. Hola, al fin volví, ya van varios años desde que no entraba.

Este es un fic de varias historias auto-conclusivas Slash. Tal vez por ahí un poco de Lemon, pero no aseguro nada. Para que sepan, los personajes son James, Sirius, Remus y... ¡Regulus! ¿Parejas? Pues ninguna estable, es un todos con todos XD (pero no al mismo tiempo XD)

**Antología.**

**La decisión.**

Sirius no lo podía creer. Simplemente no sabía como había sucedido. La verdad es que si lo sabía, había sido su culpa, anoche se había acostado muy tarde, había olvidado que al día siguiente había visita a Hogsmeade, y se había quedado dormido. Sus amigos, los merodeadores, lo habían tratado de despertar pero sin éxito. Sirius se había quedado en Howarts en la última visita que tendría a Hogsmeade, ya que estaba a punto de terminar su último curso.

Molesto consigo mismo anduvo por los pasillos infestados de alumnos de primer y segundo año. Como detestaba estar rodeado de mocosos. Decidió que no se iba a quedar como un idiota en la escuela, decidió regresar a su habitación por el mapa del merodeador y la capa de invisibilidad de James.

- _"De seguro la ha dejado bajo mi cama"_ – Pensó Sirius. – _"De seguro que han supuesto que igual iría"_

Justo cuando pasaba cerca de las mazmorras vio algo que le llamó la atención. Más bien era alguien. Un pequeño niño caminando lentamente, tambaleándose y sosteniéndose de la pared.

- ¿Regulus? – El joven se detuvo y volteó. – Eres tu, pero ¿qué haces?

- No, nada – El pequeño se veía con el rostro enrojecido y el cuerpo más pálido de lo normal. – No has ido a Hogsmeade.

- Pues no… no me cambies el tema, estás enfermo, se nota.

-Nada de eso, yo… – Pero no pudo terminar, estaba con tanta fiebre que se había desmayado.

- Mmmmm…

- Ya despiertas.

Regulus abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue las manos de su hermano posarse sobre su frente con un paño mojado con agua fría.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Te desmayaste. – El pequeño trató de levantarse, pero el mareo de la fiebre se lo impidió. – No te levantes, tienes mucha fiebre, luego puedes irte, pero que se te pase la fiebre.

- ¿Irme, pero que…

- ¿Crees qué sé la contraseña de tu sala para entrar y dejarte en tu cama? Ni modo, te tuve que traer a mi cuarto.

- Vaya, así que estoy en la sala de Gryffindor. – Miró un poco a su alrededor. – Me gusta más la decoración de tu sala, la de Slytherin es demasiado oscura como para mi gusto.

- ¿Por qué no fuiste donde Pomfrey? – Sirius tocó la frente de su hermano. – Ardes en fiebre.

- No es necesario, verás como se me pasa rápido.

Durante una hora ambos estuvieron en silencio, de vez en cuando, Sirius la quitaba el paño y lo mojaba nuevamente o iba a cambiar el agua, pero parecía que sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Su hermano menor seguía con fiebre e incluso aumentaba su temperatura.

- Te llevaré donde Pomfrey, estas demasiado afiebrado.

- ¡No! No lo hagas Sirius. – Regulus trató de levantarse pero no pudo. – No Sirius, déjame quedarme aquí.

- Pero… Regulus no puedo hacer nada, he intentado bajarte la fiebre pero no funciona.

Sirius se levantó, la quitó el paño a su hermano y decidió seguir intentando así que fue a cambiar el agua, pero una mano lo detuvo cogiéndolo del brazo.

- No te vayas Sirius, no me dejes solo. – Regulus deliraba. – No quiero estar solo, no te vayas, no me dejes.

- Regulus solo voy a cambiar el agua.

- Olvida el agua. – Regulus jaló a Sirius del brazo quien cayó sentado en la cama.

- Regulus… - Sirius acarició el rostro del pequeño, el cual cerró los ojos. – Hermano, no sé que puedo hacer.

Regulus tomó la mano se Sirius y la besó – Sólo quédate a mi lado.

- Tus labios estan calientes, estás... – Pero Sirius no pudo terminar, Regulus tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo acercó al suyo. Sus labios se unieron por un momento.

- Y los tuyos tibios y suaves.

- Necesito bajarte esa fiebre, pero no sé como.

- Échate a mi lado por favor. – Regulus se arrimó a un lado. – Aquí entramos los dos.

Sirius se echó y rápidamente su hermano lo abrazó y le dio otro beso en los labios.

- Que enviciantes son tus labios, son tan suaves que puedo dejar de besarlos. – Regulus se había acercado al oído de su hermano y susurrado estas palabras.

Sirius se acercó al cuello del pequeño y empezó a besarlo. – Y tu cuello tan suave, toda tu piel es muy suave. – Con los besos y las caricias que Sirius le hacía a su hermano, este soltó un pequeño gemido. – Yo no tengo la culpa, te acercaste demasiado a mí, no lo puedo evitar.

- Sirius, ¿qué haces? – El moreno desabrochaba hábilmente los botones de la camisa de su hermano.

- Me esta estorbando. – Acercó sus labios al pecho del pequeño y empezó a besarlo. – Si tu camisa esta cerrada no puedo hacer esto.

Regulus se quedó sin palabras, se sentía tan bien lo que su hermano hacía que no podía evitar soltar pequeños gemidos. Sirius seguía besando a su hermano por el cuello, el pecho y el abdomen, pero se detuvo justo sobre la correa del pantalón. Iba a decir algo, pero su hermano parecía haber leído sus pensamientos: acercó sus manos a la correa y la desabrochó, lo mismo hizo con el pantalón.

- Regulus…

- Sirius, no digas nada, sólo bésame.

Sirius bajó el pantalón de su hermano y besó todo su cuerpo. Mientras, Regulus desabotonaba la camisa de su hermano y sus pantalones. La ropa de ambos fue al piso, ambos se besaban efusivamente, hasta que Sirius hizo que su hermano se diera la vuelta y quedara boca abajo.

- Regulus.

- Hazlo hermano.

Sirius se acomodó e introdujo su miembro en el cuerpo de su hermano. Este gimió de placer y no se detuvo mientras su hermano mayor entraba y salía…

- Mmmmm… - Regulus se levantó y se tocó la frente – Ya no tengo fiebre, pero… ¿Cómo?

- Al fin despiertas, que mira que si no despertabas se botaba en el patio para que no me culpen.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Pero Regulus no tuvo que hacer otra pregunta, vio que su ropa estaba doblada a un lado de la cama y a su hermano mirando a un lado un tanto sonrojado.

- Míralo por el lado positivo, al menos te bajó la fiebre.

- "Míralo por el lado positivo" – Imitó el pequeño. - ¡¿Qué de positivo tiene perder la virginidad por una estúpida fiebre!

Los merodeadores que acaban de entrar se quedaron estáticos al oír esto, Sirius los señaló y Regulus no pudo evitar sonrojarse y taparse con las sábanas.

- Yo me voy. – Sirius se levantó y se fue.

- Oye espera. – Su hermano se vistió rápidamente y corrió tras él. - ¡TE VOY A MATAAAAR!

- … Chicos, ¿A que nos fue bien en Hogsmeade? – Se apresuró a decir James.

- Ah… - Remus y Petter no salían del asombro. Aún luego de una hora se preguntaban si Sirius seguía vivo porque no había regresado… ¿O es qué acaso había ido a otro lugar con su hermano?

Fin.

**N/A: **Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado . Mi primer fic Lemon, bueno ni tan Lemon pero al menos es algo, antes no ponía Lemon.

Sobre el título no sé a que viene, tal vez porque es la decisión (por decidido) de Sirius (o de Regulus) lo que hace que suceda todo.

La primera historia de mi antología es un incesto: RegulusxSirius… ¿O será SiriusxRegulus? O.o, la verdad no tengo la menor idea, pero lo que si es que me encantan los incestos (de hermanos, sobre todo si son némesis o gemelos o). La siguiente historia para la semana que viene, aún no sé de quienes va a ser, en fin, ya veremos.

Comentarios, sugerencias para los próximos capítulos, quejas dejen un Reviews.

**Tsukimine Watanabe**


	2. El Peor Día

**Antología.**

**El Peor Día.**

- Hoy va a ser un buen día. – James se había levantado temprano y empezaba a vestirse. – Sin duda hoy es mi día. – Se decía a sí mismo.

- Buenos días Prongs. – Remus ya estaba listo y sonreía. – Veo que hoy estas muy animado.

- ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Hoy es San Valentín.

- Oh, es verdad, lo había olvidado. – Remus no entendía muy bien a donde quería llegar, pero James se le acercó.

- ¿Sabes cuántos chocolates, galletas y besos recibiré hoy? – James se acercó al calendario y le mostró a Remus la fecha bien marcada como si se tratase del calendario de una chica. – Este año pienso ganarle a Pad.

- ¿Ganarle? – El joven de ojos dorados no comprendía muy bien.

- El año pasado le saludaron más chicas a él que a mí. Desde que entramos a Howarts hacemos esto, hasta ahora vamos empatados, pero este año yo ganaré.

- En tus sueños Prongs. – Sirius ya se había despertado y participaba de la conversación. – A menos claro que uses un filtro de amor.

- ¿Ah si? Eso va para ti.

- Se te oye muy confiado. – El moreno terminó de vestirse y se acercó a su amigo. - ¿Apostarías lo que sea a que ganas?

- Lo que sea. – Los ojos de James brillaban decididos.

- Perfecto, entonces el que gane le pedirá algo, lo que sea, al perdedor. ¿Hecho?

- Hecho.

- Hagamos un juramento irrompible con Moony de testigo.

- ¿Desconfías de mi Padfoot?

- ¿Cómo lo digo cortésmente? Pues si.

- De acuerdo.

Y luego de esto, Remus hizo el juramento. Quien perdiera tendría que cumplir o moriría.

El día transcurrió de lo más normal: En el desayuno unas 15 chicas se le acercaron a Sirius. Unas 7 le dieron chocolates, 3 galletas y las otras 5 un beso en la mejilla.

- Estas de suerte Pad. – Remus veía el rostro sonriente de Sirius.

- No es suerte, es encanto natural. – Cogió una galleta y la mordió. – De seguro le gano a ese Prongs.

- Si, bueno, como sea. – Petter miraba alrededor. - ¿Dónde está?

- No ha venido a desayunar. – Remus miraba también alrededor.

Durante el resto del día no vieron a James en ningún lugar. No fue a ninguna clase, no desayunó ni almorzó y no estaba ni en su cuarto ni en la sala común. A la hora de cenar, Remus y Petter estaban más que preocupados.

- Pad, creo que será mejor buscarlo con el mapa.

- ¿Tu crees? Para mi que se esta escondiendo.

- Vamos Sirius, ¿cómo demonios se va a estar escondiendo por tanto tiempo? – Sin duda Remus estaba muy preocupado.

- De acuerdo, vamos.

Los tres comieron rápidamente y subieron casi corriendo las escaleras. Dijeron al unísono la contraseña y entraron en busca del mapa pero no lo hallaron.

- ¡Demonios, ese Prongs! – Dijo un molesto Sirius. – De seguro se llevo él el mapa.

- Separémonos y busquemos en el castillo. – Remus miró su reloj. – En una hora nos vemos aquí con o sin Prongs.

- De acuerdo. – Y se separaron.

Remus fue hacia las mazmorras, Petter recorrería los pasillos y Sirius iría a las torres. Pasaron casi 20 minutos hasta que Sirius llegó a la torre de adivinación, gracias a su transformación en perro negro había llegado hasta la parte superior con una relativa rapidez.

Lo primero que vio fue la ventana abierta. Había una sombra sentada frente a ella.

- ¿Prongs?

El joven de anteojos se volteó y dejó ver su cara llena de besos y algo molesto. – Algo tarde para buscarme, pero en fin.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – El moreno miró su rostro. – ¿Qué demonios te han hecho?

- Arg, una loca de 5to. Se podría decir que me secuestró. Me tuvo encerrado aquí todo el día, de a ratos me daba algo de comer y un beso.

- ¿Por qué no te fuiste?

- La puerta estaba cerrada por fuera, me fue imposible salir, ni siquiera tenía mi varita.

- Vaya. – Sirius se sentó a su lado. – Así que recibiste un super saludo, ¿eh?

- No fastidies, no tienes porqué decirme cuantas te saludaron, lo vi con el mapa. Unas 50, ¿no?

- La verdad fueron 48. – Sirius rió al ver el rostro enojado de su amigo. – No te molestes, vamos Prongs.

- Hoy ha sido el peor día de mi vida… ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Querer? Si te refieres a la apuesta dala por cancelada, al final ninguno de los 48 saludos merecía mi tiempo. Ninguna de ellas llama mi atención. – Miró a James. – Ninguna sabe besar.

- Si no cumplo voy a morir, pide cualquier tontería.

- ¿Lo que sea? ¿Seguro Prongs?

- Ya ándale, pero rápido que quiero irme de aquí.

El moreno se acercó al oído de James. – Sólo quiero un verdadero beso. – Le susurró.

James enrojeció ante tal petición, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Un juramento irrompible no se quebrantaba.

Miró a Sirius. No sabía que podía hacer, pero el moreno tomó el rostro de su mejor amigo y lo besó. Fue un beso corto pero significativo. James sintió un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo. Ambos habían besado antes pero nunca con tanto sentimiento.

Ambos regresaron a la sala común justo al mismo tiempo que regresaban Remus y Petter. Dentro de la habitación, James les contó a estos sobre lo del secuestro y que gracias a Sirius había logrado salir, pero no sobre el beso, simplemente era algo que sólo debían saber ellos.

- Pero, ¿y la apuesta? – Preguntó Petter.

- Cancelada.

- Hoy no fue tu día Prongs. – Remus miró a James. – Eso de que te secuestren.

- Nada de eso. – James sonreía. – Hoy ha sido el mejor día de mi vida.

Petter y Remus sólo se miraban sin entender. Había sido el mejor día de su vida, pero nadie tenía porqué enterarse de la razón.

Fin.

**N/A: **La segunda historia, no Lemon pero algo de Slash . Algo más romanticota, bueno ni tanto U. ¿Por qué le pidió eso? ¿Habrá sido una especie de declaración o simplemente quería un buen beso? Ni yo sé XD.

La segunda pareja de mi antología es SiriusxJames. Bueno, es una amistad de casi toda una vida puede surgir el amor.

Sobre el juramento irrompible si existe. Lo saqué de una lista de hechizos de Harry Potter. En efecto, como dice en el fic: Una tercera persona tiene que ser testigo y si no cumples, mueres.

Nos vemos la próxima semana con una historia más, dejen alguna opción si quieren, estoy sin ideas XD.

Comentarios, sugerencias para los próximos capítulos, quejas dejen un Review.

**Tsukimine Watanabe**


End file.
